Short And Sweet: Memories Of A Lifetime
by Shadow's Moon Hime
Summary: From past to present to future, Usagi and Mamoru's eternal love has and shall continue to transcend time and destiny. Part of the 'Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other' themed drabble challenge.
1. 1ChocolateSweet Sweet Vicory

**Title: **Short And Sweet: Memories Of A Lifetime

**Author: **Shadow's Moon Hime

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Summary: **From past, to present, to future; Usagi and Mamoru's eternal love has and shall continue to transcend time and destiny. For the 'Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other' 100 themed drabbles.

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! I have been debating whether I should give this challenge a shot and decided, why not? But my other stories will still be my top priorities, and 'll make the effort to update as soon as I can! **:) **Anyways, enjoy!!

**O.O.O**

**1. Chocolate**

**Sweet, Sweet Victory-**_280 words_

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course, you should know by now that I'm not one to back down."

The first speaker merely chuckled in amusement and stuck out a hand for the other to take.

"Alright then, just don't come crying to me when things don't turn out the way you want them to."

As the shook hands, sealing their deal; they faced the blonde man at the head of their booth in unison.

"Are you two ready?" asked Motoki, placing a plate of chocolate cake in front of both is best friends. When both nodded, he faced the four girls huddled around him and winked.

"Would you ladies care to do the honor?"

With heads nodding vigorously, the girls faced the two enemies that sat opposite each other in the booth.

"On your mark, get set, GO!"

In seconds, chocolate cake bits flew everywhere as the two known as Tsukino Usagi and Chiba Mamoru scarfed down their cake as fast as they could. Everyone watched with abated breath, they knew it would be a close finish...

"YES!"

"NO!!"

They stared at each other in silence; one triumphant while the other horror stricken.

"Tough luck Odango," Mamoru finally drawled as he stood and smirked down at the odango haired blonde, "But I won, so be ready to buy my coffee for the next week!"

But as he walked away and reached the door, he turned and winked.

"By the way Odango, you got chocolate on your nose!"

She watched him go, a small smile on her lips

"You're wrong Mamo-baka," she whispered, "I got to spend my afternoon with you, and that's prize enough for me."

**O.O.O**

**A/N:** Well, what do you guys think? Not horrible for my first drabble I hope! Please review!!

**Peace and Love; Shadow's Moon Hime :D**


	2. 4 Karma: karma's A Bitch

**A/N: **here's the second one for tonight, hope you all enjoy this one as well!

**Disclaimer: **Sailor Moon is not mine!

**O.O.O**

**4.Karma**

**Karma's A Bitch-**_195 words_

"Endymion! Come back here with my heels!" yelled Serenity as she chased the Prince of Earth through the vast Lunar gardens.

"And if I don't love?" he yelled back, throwing her a teasing smirk over his shoulder as he ran.

"You'll be forced to face the consequences my darling prince," she replied slyly.

The handsome prince merely laughed heartily.

"I'll take my chances!"

"Are you sure love?" she taunted, "Because karma has a way of twisting fate, and I doubt that you want to suffer what come your way in the future..."

_A millennium late..._

"Usako, come back here with my belt!" yelled a flustered Mamoru as he ran after a giggling Usagi down the streets of Juuban.

"I will if you catch me!" she answered in a sing-song voice.

She looked over her shoulder, azure eyes twinkling at the sight of her beloved prince running clumsily with a firm hold on his pants.

"Usako!" he yelled again, seeing her long, golden pigtails trail behind her as she ran even faster.

Facing him once more, she merely smiled innocently.

"No can do Mamo-chan! Sorry, karma's a bitch ain't it?"

**O.O.O**

**A/N: **Please review, and maybe I'll have some more by tomorrow!


	3. 2 Masks: Hints Of Blue Behind The Mask

**A/N: **I didn't know whether to submit this one under 'masks' or 'blue eyes' but oh well, hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Sailor Moon is copyright to Naoko Takeuchi. I own nothing except these drabbles and my other stories!

**O.O.O**

**2. Masks**

**Hints Of Blue Behind The Mask**_- 161 words_

The battle had long ago been over, but both remained rooted to their spot, mesmerized by the other.

It had been just the two of them tonight, no senshi, no generals; just him, her, and the oozing youma.

She stared at him, taking in the lines and angles that made up his handsome face.

'Who are you?' she thought, fingers itching to brush away the hair that fell across his forehead and rip away the white half mask that hid his identity.

She resisted the urge and instead gazed into what she could see; the intense blue eyes that were hidden behind the white; eyes that seemed hauntingly familiar...

He stared at her, wanting nothing more than to pull away the silvery material over her eyes.

'Who are you?' he wondered silently as his eyes searched hers.

His only response was the hint of cerulean behind the mask; a hue that brought a flutter to his heart at their striking familiarity...

**O.O.O**

**A/N: **Let me know what you think by leaving a review! Comments, opinions and construtive criticism are always welcome! **:)**


	4. 52 PROTECTOR: My Mamochan

**A/N: **Okay I'm back, I'm current working on typing up chap. 7 for MMIH, but this is shorter and faster to type LOL!

**Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon is not mine!

**O.O.O**

**52. Protector**

**My Mamo-chan-**_ 134 words_

"Usako, are you all right?" Tuxedo Kamen peered down at the golden haired heroine he held tightly in his arms.

Slowly, long lashed eyelids fluttered open to reveal depthless cerulean eyes.

"Yes Mamo-chan, I'm fine," she whispered, shifting I his arms to wrap her own around his neck.

The tuxedo clad man sighed in relief and closed his eyes, inhaling the sweet scent of her perfume as he rested his chin on top of her head.

"Usako," he murmured, "Promise me nothing will ever happen to you."

Sailor Moon pulled away slightly and smiled at her dashing hero of a boyfriend.

"Nothing will ever happen to me," she reassured, "Because you are my Mamo-chan, my protector; I'll always be safe with you."

And with that, she sealed her promise with a kiss under the moonlight.

**O.O.O**

**A/N: **hope that was worth the wait! I'll have more up throughout the week, I SWEAR!!!!

**Peace and Love; Shadow's Moon Hime :D**


	5. 32 RAIN AT MIDNIGHT: Dancing in the Rai

**A/N: **Ok, so I haven't kept my word about updating, well….sorry. LOL, I know, I have no ACTUAL excuse, but c'mon, it's my senior year for crying out loud!, I have TONS to do, graduation is just 5 MONTHS AWAY!!!! Anyways, I'm getting away with myself, here's another short and sweet moment, enjoy!

**O.O.O**

**32. Rain at Midnight**

**Dancing In The Rain- **_345 words_

She felt the downpour, immediately feeling her shoulders tense upon hearing the thunder above. She clenched her eyes shut, grabbing the lapels of her thin jacket and wrapping them tightly around herself as she ran blindly into the rain.

Suddenly, a clap of thunder boomed throughout the heavens, and she lost it. She could hear herself whimpering as she fell to her knees, cursing the Dark Kingdom under her breath for having unleashed a youma that night.

It was then that she felt a hand fall upon her shoulder; and as she raised her eyes, all thoughts escaped her. Concern was written over his handsome face, his cobalt eyes staring into her own glassy ones.

"Odango, what are you doing out this late?" he finally asked, extending a hand to help the small girl up.

When she wouldn't answer, he place a finger under her chin and forced her to meet his gaze.

"Usagi-chan, what's wrong?" he asked softly.

Usagi felt her eyes widen, loving the way her name sounded from his lips.

"Y-You called me Usagi," she stuttered, a hint of a smile on her face.

Seeing that she was distracted, Mamoru merely smirked.

"Well, it IS your name," he replied. But before either could speak another word, thunder crashed and lightning flashed once more. With a shriek, Usagi threw herself at the upperclassman, face burying in his chest.

Sighing, Mamoru merely stroked her damp, golden hair and tried his best to calm the distraught blonde. And then, he did the unthinkable; he pushed her away ever so slightly and took her hand. Usagi watched with wide eyes, feeling his fingers lace with hers as his other hand settled at the small of her back

"Don't worry Usagi, I won't hurt you, I could never hurt you, my Usako," he whispered reassuringly, "Just trust me." And she did just that; she put her heart in his hands and he never once let her go. He held her close, and for the rest of the night, they waltzed, they dipped, they twirled under the pouring skies…


	6. 28 SAME OLD SONG AND DANCE

**A/N: **Ok people, I am seriously going to try to update at least 1 drabble everyday. I'm not making any promises, but I'll try! J

**Disclaimer:** The lyrics at the end, belong to Within Temptation's "Say My Name"

**O.O.O**

**28. Same Old Song and Dance**

**A Waltz To Remember- **_307 words_

_Serenity sighed wistfully, watching the hundreds of couples glide across the ballroom._

'_If only you were here,' she thought sadly as she descended from the grand staircase._

_It was then that she felt gloved fingers tightly grasp her wrist. Glancing up sharply, she found HIM smiling secretively at her. His raven hair fell messily into his forehead, he was dressed in a crisp black tuxedo; and even though he wore a silk white half mask to fit the occasion of the masquerade, she could tell by the knowing smile that it was him. _

"_You came," she whispered, as she allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor, "But you shouldn't be here," she added suddenly, "What if someone sees you-"_

"_Shh," he reassured, placing a gloved finger over her lips, "Don't worry, don't think, just dance."_

_He leaned n and kissed her softly before anyone could see, "It IS our song after all," he added, cobalt eyes glimmering like the stars in the sky._

_With a smile, the Moon Princess rested her head on his shoulder, and in a comforting silence, the lovers danced the night away._

_**A millennium later at Princess D's masquerade…**_

Usagi closed her eyes and rested her head on Tuxedo Kamen's shoulder as he held her close, letting the soft melody of the ballad soothe her racing heart.

"This is so familiar," she heard him whisper, his hold on her waist tightening slightly, "Almost as if I've done this before."

Usagi merely sighed and smiled into the crook of his neck.

"You have no idea," she murmured, the words of the song stringing through the ballroom and reaching the depths of her soul.

_You touch my hand_

_\these colors come alive_

_In your heart and in your mind I cross the borders of time_

_Leaving today behind to be with you again _


	7. 51 LIGHTNING

**A/N:** LOL, sorry for the wait, starting today, the updates might get slower considering the new semester started today, but we'll see, in the meantime, enjoy!

**O.O.O**

**51. Lightning**

**Damn That Supreme Thunder Crash!**_-195 words_

The sight was priceless.

"Ow, ow, ow!" winced the usually calm and collected Chiba Mamoru.

His tuxedo jacket, dress shirt and white mask lay scattered across his living room; and at his side was Tsukino Usagi, trying to suppress her giggles.

"Hold still Mamo-chan!" she scolded, her dainty hands running over his bare chest, loving the uncharacteristic pout on his lips. She flashed him another sympathetic yet mischievous smile as she reached over and wrapped another bandage around the many burns on his chest.

"Oh, and Mamo-chan," she added, "What have you learned from this experience?"

Mamoru groaned, opening his eyes to meet those of his girlfriend.

"I've learned that I should NEVER get in the way of Sailor Jupiter's Supreme Thunder attack!" he answered solemnly.

Usagi merely laughed, reaching up to caress his cheek lovingly.

"There, all done!" she announced.

Mamoru suddenly flashed her a puppy eyed grin.

"And do I get a treat for being such a good patient?" he asked. In response, he felt a pair of soft lips on his.

"Wow," he murmured as Usagi pulled away, "Maybe I should get hurt more often if it means getting treats like these!"


	8. 84 GLASSES

**84. Glasses**

**No Speck For You!-**_190 words_

"Seriously minna, if I so much as SEE Mamoru-baka today, I am literally going to loose it!' Usagi exclaimed as she and the senshi walked into the Crown Parlor.

"It's that bad?" asked Makoto curiously.

"YES!" replied the moon senshi, "EVERY DAY he insults me, and every day he crashes into me, why doesn't he just et some glasses?!"

"Um, Usagi-chan," interrupted Ami shyly, "I think he DID."

Instinctively, four heads turned to where Ami was pointing; and sure enough, at the counter sat Chiba Mamoru wearing a pair of thin rimmed glasses.

"Oh no!" Usagi wailed, and in a flash, she was marching over to where the upperclassman was studying. The girls watched with bewildered expressions as Usagi spun Mamoru on his stool and faced him head on.

"HEY-Odango Atama! What gives-!"

"You shouldn't wear glasses," she cut in solemnly.

"Pardon?" he questioned, quirking an eyebrow at the blonde's odd behavior.

She didn't answer, instead she reached up and gently pulled the glasses away.

"You shouldn't wear these," she repeated softly, a smile spreading over her lips, "It's a crime to hide those beautiful blue eyes of yours!"


	9. 71 QUIET DESPAIR

**71. Quiet Despair**

**Baby Come Back…**_-142 words_

She watched out of the corner of her eye as he walked past, holding her breath as his shoulder gently grazed hers. She flinched at the slight touch turning and watching him go; narrowing her eyes at the pang of envy that stabbed her heart at seeing the small pink haired girl whose hand he held securely

'Why don't you love me anymore Mamo-chan?' she thought sadly, feeling her heart crumble all over again with each passing second. She sighed, wiping away a solitary tear as she continued on her way.

'I will get you back Mamo-chan, if you want me o change, for you I'll do anything..'

His heart lurched, hearing her soft words echo in his head.

"Usako, I'm sorry," he whispered, glancing over his shoulder in time to see her disappear into the crowd, "I could never stop loving you; don't ever change, I love you the way you are."


	10. 48 ROSEBUD

**A/N: **Ok my darling readers, this is the last one for tonight, and of course this is my fav one of ALL! So far, it's my only perfect 100 word drabble, hope you all like! J

**O.O.O**

**48. Rosebud**

**Velvet To The Touch-**_100 words_

"A rosebud!" Mamoru exclaimed, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen upon his apartment. Usagi opened her eyes and raised her head from where it rested on his chest.

"What was that?" she asked; idly tracing the chiseled points and edges of her Prince's handsome face.

"A rosebud," he repeated, "Your lips form a perfect one!"

He reached over and traced a finger over her mouth.

"Soft, supple, velvety to the touch," he whispered, his voice dropping to a husky tone with each passing word.

"Well then," said Usagi, with glimmering, mischievous eyes, "Why don't we put this rosebud to the test hmm?"


	11. 38 STUDYING

**A/N: **LOL. I wrote this one last spring during my 2nd period Trig class, I must've been very bored. :)

**O.O.O**

**38. Studying**

**Equations-**_128 words_

"Okay, so first you cancel out one of the variables, then you solve for the remaining two by---ODANGO?! Are you even listening to me?!"

Mamoru sighed in frustration as he ran his hands through his hair. For the past hour he had been trying to explain the concept of solving system of equations to Usagi, who apparently, was having trouble keeping her mind on mathematics.

"Honestly Odango Atama, it's a wonder they let a space-case ditz like you into Algebra II! You can't even handle studying for one hour!"

"But I am studying Mamo-baka," she interrupted, resting her elbows comfortably on the table between them; her eyes holding a glint of tender mischief, "I'm studying your handsome face, who knew you looked so cute this close!"


	12. 41 JACKET

**41. Jacket**

"**Popping Out"**_-333 words_

**A/N: **Hey guys after….who knows how long of an absence, I FOUND MY DRABBLES! I'd lost my notebook some time ago, but I found all my old fanfic notebooks that I'd put away, hehehe. So maybe I'll take advantage of my winter break to do some writing and updating! No promises but I WILL try! ^_^ For now, enjoy this short drabble!

"Hey Motoki, have you seen the Odango Atama at all today?" asked Mamoru as casually as he could.

The sandy haired arcade owner gave his best friend a teasing smirk.

"Why so worried?"" he taunted. "Afraid you won't see the object of your affection today?"

Mamoru rolled his eyes and merely waved the comment away.

"Not at all," he drawled, "As if I'd ever be interested in a klutzy, ditzy fourteen-year old!"

Chuckling, Motoki merely shook his head. "You are in denial my friend," he said with a huge grin, "Besides, you don't give Usagi-chan much credit. I mean, she's kind, friendly, pretty, and-OH MY GOODNESS!"

Mamoru watched in amusement as both Motoki's jaw and broom hit the floor.

"She's going to pop out of that thing!" he heard Motoki mutter with dazed eyes.

Confused, Mamoru followed his friend's gaze; and at the sight that met his eyes, he began to feel as if his uniforms' tie was on too tight.

There walking straight to the counter was Tsukino Usagi wearing her normal school uniform, however, the blazer she wore over it seemed to fit a few sizes too small, almost like a second skin.

"Hi Motoki-kun, hi Mamoru-baka, what are you two up to?" Usagi greeted cheerfully as she sat on the stool beside Mamoru. Speechless, Mamoru glanced from Usagi to Motoki and back.

Finally letting out a groan, he threw some money on the counter and grabbed his books.

"Gotta go!" he called over his shoulder as he walked out of the arcade in a fluster.

Watching him go, Usagi faced Motoki.

"What's his deal?" she asked, noticing that Motoki seemed almost as flustered as Mamoru.

"Oh, um, well you know," he stammered, "That's Mamoru for you! Anyways, why don't I get you a milkshake?"

Usagi watched with raised eyebrows as Motoki fidgeted and fumbled his way behind the counter.

'Men,' she thought, giggling to herself as she played with the zipper on her jacket, 'They never cease to amaze me!'

**O.o.O**

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it, leave me a review letting me know what you thought!**

**Peace And Love: Shadows' Moon Hime 3 **


End file.
